Floor 20
by BriannaMWilliams
Summary: Welcome to the Hetalia apartment building, where everyone seems to have an issue. But maybe a human girl showing up at the wrong place but the right time can help! Has mature themes, language, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Welcome to Floor 20!**

Brianna's POV:

I trudged through the damp grass, my clothes and shoes completely soaked. I couldn't see anyone or anything in the pitch black park. The pain is almost unbearable; I cover my bad eye with one hand and feel out in front of me with the other. My bag felt like it weighed a few tons,but it wasn't my biggest concern. As I try to stop the flow of blood out of my eye, a tall, dark figure appears in front of me. My ears are pounding, but I can still hear the concern in the man's voice. He grabbed my shoulders to stable me as I sway from the blood loss. I look up at what I think was the man's face and close my eyes.

"Help..." I whispered as I fell, unconscious before I even hit the ground.

I woke up in a dim room, my clothes still slightly damp and my head wrapped in a bandage. I layer there for a while with my eyes closed, thinking about what happened. Where am I anyway? I attempt to sit up up, but a pair of warm hands on my shoulders says otherwise. I'm too exhausted to fight it, so I don't. Instead I look over and see the man from the park, the one who helped me. He has messy, blonde hair and eyes that are the most beautiful shade of green I'd ever seen. He's wearing a black and grey t-shirt and light blue denim jeans. He looked into my eye and flashed me his pearly white teeth in a slight smile.

"Hello love, glad to see that you're finally awake." His accent surprised me, you don't find many English people in Ashiya. Well at least he speaks English; it'd be really awkward if he spoke only Japanese. "Oh" He looked at me puzzledly. "Ah, anata wa nihongo o hanashimasu ka?" He looked at me expectantly as I admired how smoothly he spoke the language.

"Ah only a little bit..." I snapped myself out of it and tried to look anywhere but into his gorgeous eyes.

He smiled in relief. " Thank goodness, I'm only just learning it."

"Yeah, um, same here." I smiled awkwardly, "Um, where am I anyway?"

To answer my question, he stood up and walked over to the curtain on the wall to the right of me., He opened them to reveal a city shinning in the in the midday light. It took me awhile to figure out I was looking at-

"Osaka" He sat Indian-style at the foot of my bed and admired the gorgeous view of the city. "And this," he gestured to the whole room, "is my apartment."

"It's very nice..." It was nice, clean, and organized. I looked back at him sitting at the end of the bed. "I, ah, don't think I caught your name."

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland" He inched towards me, his eyes meeting with my...eye?... "And yours?

"Um... oh Brianna." I blushed at how stupid I sounded. I flinched as he grabbed my hand, but was still unable to look away from his emerald green eyes. He put his other hand on my check and started to unwrap the bandage around my head. As the bloody bandage dropped to the floor, he frowned anxiously.

"Your eye..." He held my face gently, making me blush even darker. "Can you see?" He covered my good eye, forcing me to test the other one. I opened it and saw Arthur only a bit blurred. I blinked a few times and my vision cleared a little, enough to see the distress in his eyes.

"Yeah its not that bad," I blinked a few more times, "Ah, do you have a mirror?"

He nodded and turned around to grab a hand-mirror that was on the table. I looked into it and saw myself, my hair was dirty with dried blood and mud, and my eye socket looking horribly mutilated. No wonder he thought I couldn't see. I looked back up to see no one. I looked around frantically, searching for those calming emerald eyes. He reappeared with a navy blue towel and a change of clothes.

"Would you like to wash up?" he handed me a towel and clothes and nodded towards the bathroom. "

Then he went into what was probably the kitchen. I walked into the bathroom and gasped. it was stunning white elegant, one of the nicest bathrooms I've ever seen. I stopped marveling at the gigantic shower and turned it on. The hot water felt soothing against my aching body as I scrubbed myself clean. I was washing my hair vigorously, getting the blood and dirt out of hair. Unaware if the blood was actually mine or not. I stepped out of the shower and onto the extremely soft rug, wrapping the towel around me. I put the clothes, a light brown tee and jeans that were really long and baggy on me. I brushed my hair and stepped out of the bathroom. Apparently Arthur heard me because he poked his head around the corner. He saw me and beamed.

"Hey, where's my bag?" I looked around for my black backpack.

"Right here," he picked it up and handed it to me. I open it and was about to put my dirty clothes in it, but he grabbed my wrist. "Let me wash them for you. I wasn't going to make you wear that all day." He took the clothes and ran off again. I went back to my futon and sat facing the window. I could see people walking through the streets, frantically scurrying to get to get to their destination on time. I sighed and gazed into the distance.

"It is a beautiful city no?" The Frenchman's voice made me jump. "Oh, did I frighten you, mon amour?" I turned around to see a man, a tall blonde, his wavy hair almost reaching his shoulder, bright colored eyes, and a crystal glass in his right hand, full of wine.

"No, I, ah..." I backed away as he stepped towards me, his eyes scanning up and down. He was much too close, I could smell the wine on his breath.

"Get away from her Francis" I looked at Arthur fearfully and shifted towards him and away from the Frenchman. "Leave her alone." He sounded deadly serious and Francis backed away from me.

"Well, she iz a woman, and I am a man, no? Oh, iz she yours?" He raised his eyebrows and tipped his glass towards Arthur.

"No, she was injured, so I brought her here"

"Can I have her then?"

"NO!"

""Why not?" I was disgusted by him, asking is he can 'have' me, because people like that piss me off. Just a little bit... So I kicked him in the shin. He wailed in pain and fell to the floor. walked over to Arthur, who didn't really look surprised.

"He deserved that." he mutter as he took my hand and lead me into the kitchen. I sat down at the small table.

"So how many people here anyways?" He hands me a plate full of delicious-looking food; eggs, a bagel, and a shit load of bacon! I love bacon!

"In this apartment, just me. In this building, basically everyone I know..." He seemed kind of distant, but I kept the awkward conversation going, or I tried to anyway. I heard the door slam shut.

"How did he get in anyways?"

"Probably stole my key or-" He was cut off from the rest of the sentence by the door reopening.

"Hej, what's up with Francy-pants? He seemed a bit off..." A white blonde boy? entered the kitchen.

"Do you Danes ever knock?" Arthur had a look of mixed relief and annoyance on his face.

"First off I ain't Danish I'm Greenlandic. Secondly I have a key so why do I even have to knock?"

"It's 'I'm not', and because it's common courtesy Ms. Jakkubiina." So this boy is actually a girl...

"Whatever... Who's the girl, one of France's whores?" Whore? Do I really look like that much of a slut?

"No."

"Really?" She steps closer to me and looks into my eyes. "Oh, you're right, she doesn't have that AIDS look... but she does have that raging virgin look!"

Iggy facepalms. " meet one of my neighbors, Ms. Jakkubiina. She rooms next to me."

"I like Jak better if you don't mind."

"I'm not calling you that. You know I won't because-"

"It's one of your stupid gentleman laws, I know I know. You don't have to keep treating me like I don't listen to you."

"Most of the time you don't though."

"Cause you are a boring old fart who treats me like a child."

"You are a child compared to me!"

"Hey, um, guys?" They both look over at me. "Ah, what are you guys talking about? You both look the same age to me!"

"Well we kind of are, physically." Jak explained awkwardly.

"What do you mean, physically?"

"Well," she paused for a moment in thought, "We look the same age...but... ugh, Iggy, you explain it!"

"We are like representatives of a country. It's like if someone took a country and put most of the traits into one person and had them attend meetings as that country. I represent the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and Miss Jakkubiina here represents Greenland. We also have the benefit of not aging and staying eternally one age. Well unless..."

"Our country dies." Jak finished the morbid thought. "Though that Prussian is still alive."

"He defies the laws of nature. Its Prussia."

"Who?" Again, the conversation was getting confusing.

"You'll meet him later." Jak reached over and took a piece of bacon.

"So where is...Mathias?" Arthur asked trying to change the subject into an even more touchy subject.

"I dunno I'm not his mom I don't have to keep track of him!"

"But you are living with him you are his...partner?"

"STOP! Drop it now!"

"But its true...!"

I heard the door slam again.

"HEJ! THE KING OF THE NORTH HAS JOINED THE PARTY!"

"Dear gods in Asgard" Jak mutter under her breath. Then louder, "Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear."

"What? I heard a new voice so I came right over!" a man with messy blonde hair stormed into the kitchen.

"Do you listen through the walls?"

"Well ja and nej, you left the door open." The man tried to hug Jak and she ducked away from his advance. "Well, who is this?" He turned his attention back to me.

"I'm Brianna."

"You a rep?"

"Not that I know of..."

He whistles, "A human then, not many around here."

"You're brilliant, Denmark, now can you go?" Jak seemed annoyed with the man's entrance.

He ignored her and looked at Arthur, "So, is she yours then Brit?"

"NO!" Arthur blushed.

"Hmmm. Hey Jak wanna do it tonight?"

"What?! No!" She blushed a dark shade of red.

"Aww why not?"

"'Cause I said no and why the hell you have to bring it up now?!"

He lowered his voice in what seemed to be an attempt to be sexy, "You know you'd love it."

"Ja...no wait! NO!" she turned an even brighter red and left the room slamming the door on the way out and another slam came from next door.

"Welcome to floor number twenty." He said with a smile that never seemed to fade, no matter what happened.

"Do you not think you should go check on Ms. Jakkubiina?" Arthur seemed like he wanted the Dane to leave.

"She will be fine. She is always fine."

"Oh..um, are you two...sleeping together?" Ah, me and my awkward questions... I really should try thinking before I talk.

"I wish they would it be a lot easier." Arthur answered awkwardly for the Dane.

"So you do agree with me!" The Dane smiled, delighted at the idea of him sleeping with the girl next door.

"Well, it would make it a lot easier for me to get some sleep..."

"We aren't that loud!"

"Yes you are, I haven't gotten more than 4 hours of sleep this week!"

"Tell Jak then." He shrugged, "I don't think she'll listen though, she's so stubborn."

"I think we all know that by now..."

"Well I'm going to go check up on her, god nat." The Dane strode out of the room, leaving just Arthur and I... again...

"Bloody Danes, they think they own everything!" Arthur complained as he took my dish over to the sink and began to wash it. I sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. I was still trying to process what I had learned today about my new companions. "So that was Ms. Jakkubiina Thomassen and Mathias Køhler the two Danes next door. Oh, and if you haven't noticed yet, Mathias represents The Kingdom of Denmark."

Oh dear gods, what have I gotten myself into?

**Okay, yes I know the beginning is kinda creepy, but it'll get better I promise.**

**I never really intended for the main character to be me, but whatever~**

**I know it sounds like a romance novel, but it's just how I think I suppose!**

**Greenland is an original character based on my friend/co-writer Jackie (thanks btw! *brofist*)**

**The DenXGreen pairing is just so hilarious, I couldn't pass it up!**

**Haters gunna hate, and stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Brianna's POV:

Arthur sat down across from me with a small sigh. He set a tea mug in front of me and sat looking like he was going to say something just couldn't. I sat there as the awkward silence filled the room. After about ten minutes he finally said said something.  
"If you are going to stay for much longer there are some rules you must know for the people on this floor."  
"Rules?" I sipped my tea hesitantly.  
"Ja." Jak suddenly appeared in the kitchen again, looking slightly unamused, probably because of Den. "Iggy has like a hundred for each of us, unfortunately that means you'll end up with them too."  
A small tri-colored dog followed Jak into the kitchen. It looked almost like a black and white fox, with no tail and pointy ears that stood up.  
"Ah, where'd that dog come from?" I asked as it trotted towards me and licked my hand.  
"Its Den's and it follows me everywhere. It has attachment issues." Jak leaned against the wall. "So are you going to go over your stupid rules now?"  
"Well, you see I was going to go over your rules first and you wouldn't like hearing them." Arthur looked at the dog with a small frown. "If he is Den's then why is he following you?"  
"Cause its a pain in the ass and is like its master always wanting me to give it attention. If you are going to do my rules can you do it in like twenty so I can get my coffee?"  
"Yes I think I can manage that. Its almost nine why do you need coffee?"  
"Cause I want it, bro. You got a problem with that?"  
"No, and I'm not really your 'bro'..."  
"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen followed closely by the dog.  
"What the dog's name?" I asked.  
"He never named it, so we call it Dendog. Anyways, we have to be quick with her rules."  
"Oh, okay!"  
"Okay, Rule number 1, do not ask about her family. She doesn't like to talk about them much, also be cautious around her and Lukas."  
"Who?"  
"Representative of Norway, don't ask. Rule number 2, don't mention Denmark at all. She gets flustered and will most like not answer any questions about him. Especially if she has a relationship with him or not."  
"But don't they, they live together?"  
"Yes, but she insists that they aren't partners. Rule number 3, don't take her bananas. I don't want to get into that one when it specifically means Denmark."  
"...I'm not even going to ask..."  
"Good, I don't really want to explain. Rule number 4, don't bring up her issues no matter how many she has."  
"There are a lot of don'ts in her rules..."  
"Most of these are the shorter versions, since there are so many and she could be back any minute now."

"Oh, okay..."

"Rule number 5, don't take any of her alcohol unless she is so drunk that she would sleep with Denmark -explanatory really, so I'll go on. Rule number 6, don't make any sexual passes at her."

"Why would I do that?!"

"I don't know, just don't. Rule number 7, don't ask about her gender. She is a girl, Den's checked."

"Oh, okay. Is that it?"

"No, not quite. Rule number 8, don't ask why she's here. She got evicted from her home in Greenland and has to stay with Denmark because he's the only one that doesn't make her pay rent."  
"And that's it?" I asked suspiciously  
"According to her, yes. Anyway, Rule number 9, if she comes into the apartment, do not kick her out; no matter if she is sober or not."  
"How often is she not sober?"  
"At least every night. Finally rule number 10, failure to follow any of these rules will result in a serious ass kicking. I'm serious about that."  
The door opened and Jak strode in with a Greenlandic flag mug and a pot of coffee. she set both on the table and took a seat. "Done?"  
"Just barely but yes."  
"Good," she sighed and rubbed her wrist and made a face. One most would not think twice but Arthur eyed her wrist.  
"Are you hurt?" He asked with a concerned tone.  
"Hm, oh nej nej. Its fine." Jak tried to grab for her mug and Arthur grabbed her wrist. She yelped out in pain.  
"You are hurt, you are a horrible liar." He moved Jak's sleeve up. I was surprised to see cut scars and a bandage. Jak looked away from Arthur's concerned gaze. "What did he do?"  
"Wasn't Den... it was me." She sounded broken.  
"You did this to yourself?" Arthur peeled the bandage to reveal a long cut surrounded by some bruising.  
"Ja, I did. I was upset about memories coming back and well you know the pain distracted me." Jak tried to pull her wrist away.  
"You need to go to a doctor, or at least tell me, Tino, or Lukas."  
"You think I'd ever go to that ass for medical attention!? I'd rather have Den fuck me!"  
"Then let me look at it." Arthur took her wrist back and looked at the cut. He then got up and went to the bathroom.  
"Who is Tino?" I asked trying to avoid bring Lukas into the conversation.  
"He's Sve's 'wife'. The Rep of Finland and basically takes the place of everyone's mother. Basically, if you have a wound he will treat you. He was the one who bandaged your eye along with Brit." I reached up and felt the wound, although it was healing, it still hurt like hell and I could barely see out of it. Jak smiled, "He is also the one who looked after me in the Norwegian rule."  
"What was the Norwegian rule?"  
"From about 1261 Norway had control over me, later years his power diminished. But in 1814 Denmark claimed Greenland in his name. I'm sorry I don't like talking about it."  
"So then are you like Den's slave?"  
"Nej gods nej. I'm just one of the counties that he has control over, but in no means am I his slave."  
Arthur returned with some new bandages, a first aid kit and a medical alcohol bottle. he placed them on the table then moved his chair so he was facing Jak. "Give me your wrist, Jak please be nice."  
Jak made a groaning noise. "Love you too Arthur. Motherfucker that hurts!"  
"Jak, watch your language." Arthur cleaned the wound with cotton balls and the alcohol. Jak winced quietly groaning. "I feel bad for Tino when you got into fights. Probably just like Mathias, you'd spit into your wounds, think they'd heal, then run off into another one of your stupid battles."  
"They weren't stupid and the spit does work." Somehow Mathias had come in without us noticing. He looked as if he aged several years, his smile now replaced with a small frown. He looked at Jak's wrist with concern like that of... a lover. So they are partners or at least the closest thing to partners that two people living together could be. "So what happened to Jak?"  
"A knife slipped when she was cleaning dishes earlier over here and I said I'd clean it for her." Why was Arthur lying to Mathias? If Mathias liked Jak this didn't make any sense to me.  
"Aw, baby Jak is so clumsy." Mathias messed with Jak's hair much to her dislike. The smile was back and the youth had returned to his face. "Lad mig beskytte dig, min lille Grønland."  
"Shut up, Dane!" Jak was obviously flustered at the comment made by Mathias.  
"Du ved, du elsker mig" Jak turned bright red at the comment and muttered a few things under her breathe. I looked at Matthias and he winked. "I said 'you know you love me" in case you were wondering."  
"You don't have to translate you know." Arthur finished and was bandaging the wound. "You are lucky that I know little Danish or else I'd be the one yelling at you for half the things you say."  
"I don't swear that much!"  
"No but most of your passes are in Danish." Jak interrupted she pulled her wrist away and covered it with her shirt sleeve. She poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot. "Alright so whose rules are next?"  
"Ah well, how about later." Arthur tried looking everywhere but Jak.  
"I'm the only one you have rules for, aren't I?" Jak narrowed her eyes.  
"Yes, you are correct." Arthur had a guilty look on his face.  
Jak smiled and sat back in the chair. "How did I know? You are always looking out for me how cute."  
"I'm not cute!?" Mathias had a look of mock hurt on his face.  
"Ja~, I mean nej.." Jak blushed and stared down at her coffee mug.  
"So, Brit does this mean you don't have rules for me?" Mathias pulled a chair next to Jak and wrapped his arm around Jak's shoulder.  
"No, but I should."  
"Like don't have sex, he is diseased." Jak muttered under her breath.  
"Oi, went to the doctors yesterday and had every test done! I'm clean!" he replied defensively.  
"Brilliant. That's just brilliant." Jak muttered again. I've noticed that she uses a lot of sarcasm, especially with Den.  
"Ja, will you have sex with me now?"  
"Tassa eller asu!" Jak yelled and ducked out of the Dane's reach.  
"Bedes?" Mathias said making a puppy like face.  
"Naa, not now!"  
"Later?"  
"Sure..."  
"When?"  
"Never."  
"Ah, Miss Jakkubiina?" Arthur tapped Jak's shoulder and she turned away from Den.  
"Ja?" She looked very unamused, so he nodded toward the clock.  
"Don't you have work tomorrow?" She stared at the clock and jumped up in realization.  
"Shit. Ja, but I don't want to sleep in the same room as this klaphat!" She ran out of the room and back to her apartment. We sat in silence for a few seconds.  
"Well, I'm gonna go, I need to sleep too. Bye!" Denmark got up and strode out of the room, leaving me alone with Arthur.  
"Are you sure they're not sleeping with each other?"  
"Positive, or else they wouldn't be like this. They would probably not fight so much about sex if they did. If they slept together Mathias would be more concerned about her drinking habit then when is the next time they have sex."  
"So he doesn't care?"  
"No, he does, he just doesn't want to ask her or hurt her with it. He may look and act stupid but he can be brilliant when he wants to. He is a good guy just thick headed and oblivious when it comes to certian people like Jak. But deep down he cares for her you saw that look he gave her. There are things that they never talk about but you can tell they want to, things that they have seen or heard that are just so hard for them to articulate with one another. Funny thing is that we representatives find humans funny yet we ourselves are funny and interesting. How cruel is this world?"  
"Obviously not that bad if it can put us together, I mean you know have us meet." I blushed, once again I had let my mouth slip and said something really stupid.  
Iggy smiled with a slight blush. "I guess you do have a point. I hate to break up this lovely conversation we have going, but I really do have to go to sleep and I do have work."  
"Wait what will I do? I'll be alone." I didn't like the idea that I was going to be on the same floor as the Frenchman or the Danes.  
"No Ms. Jakkubiina works here so you can spend time with her."  
"Oh...so do I sleep on that futon there again?"  
"Yes, I changed the bedding, but if you don't want that I can always let you have my bed, sorry it is the best I can offer."  
"No, its fine I will sleep there."  
"Alright, then. Goodnight, my love." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and with a slight blush went to his room.  
I sat there blushing for about five minutes then stood up and went to the futon and crawled in with the big tee shirt still on. Ok maybe this won't be that bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Brianna's POV:

"Den stop leave me alone!" I woke up hearing Jak yell through the wall. So that is what Arthur ment by not being able to sleep more than four hours.  
"Come on, it will be fun." Why did they have to be so loud at this early?  
"Den, this isn't fun this is rape!" Rape, ok slow down, I need to wake Arthur up now! I got out of the futon and knocked on his door until I heard him groan something along the lines of come in.  
"Arthur, I think Mathias is trying to rape Jak."  
"Hm, oh...just yell at them to shut up and bang on the wall a bit usually works." He was half asleep and slurred a few of his words. I couldn't help but blush at how cute it sounded.  
I left the room and heard the yelling. This time Jak sounded more frantic, I banged on the wall. "Oi be quiet!"  
"Aw poor baby Jak scared to lose her virginity!" Den sounded calm like this was normal for him.  
"D-Den I swear to the gods I will kill you if you ever." Jak was scared it was in her voice.  
"Jak come on, you know it would be wonderful~"  
"Shut the hell up!?"  
"Den stop this is rape!"  
"Oh nej this isn't rape. THIS is rape." There was some shuffling and a small yelp. I ran back into Arthur's room.  
"Arthur! Mathias is raping Jak!" I shook Arthur  
"They are probably just goofing around." Jak screamed. Arthur sat up and grabbed a robe by his bedside and opened a drawer and takes out what looks to be a key. "We better be careful you never know with these two."  
We walked out into the hall, there was the Frenchman standing in front of the door to 20-02. "Ohhonhon, I wish I could see this. But at least I can listen."  
"Francis what are you doing?" Arthur seemed annoyed at him.  
"The two lovebirds are at it and it is too good to pass up."  
"He is RAPING her!" I shouted at him.  
"Oh no this is their big first time."  
"Listen to Ms. Brianna, why do you have a camera?" I looked at Francis's hand, Arthur was right, this guy is total pervert.  
"Well I figured you'd have the key and I could maybe take some good pictures."  
Once again Jak was yelling at Mathias, either in Danish or Greenlandic. Wait is there such thing? Anyways Arthur unlocked and threw open the door. Behind Arthur's arm I could already see that Matthias was on top of Jak. Francis moved into the room quickly taking pictures of the scene that was laid out in front of us. Jak's pajama shorts were on the floor, and it appeared they had been torn off. Mathias was only in a slim pair of jeans, he had Jaks hands pinned above her head on the couch. One of his hands was up Jak's sleeping shirt and she looked shocked and scared as if time had frozen.  
"Hej guys, what's up?" Mathias smiled as if this was perfectly normal. Jak blushed deeply and broke his grip and ran off to what I assume is the bathroom and slammed the door there was a small click of a lock.  
"Mathias can you please not do this at six in the morning. You gave Ms. Brianna a heart attack!"  
"I was just trying to you know have sex with her, and she said it was rape so I wanted to show her what it really was."  
"Do you ever think?! You could have hurt her."  
"She is so stubborn besides she would have loved it so much it wouldn't be rape."  
"Oui oui, he is right you know."  
"You don't know that Mathias, put your shirt on and get back to IKEA."  
"Fuck Sve and his stupid store, you know its us Danes who have to assemble that shit. Can't even make a chair without twenty pages of instructions."  
"Do you want to lose that?"  
"Nej," Just then the Dendog came strutting out of the bathroom with what looked to be a bra in its mouth. It walked straight for Mathias sat down and wagged its butt in front of him. Mathias smiled a wide goofy grin. "Good boy!"  
"Is that Miss Jakkubiina's?" Francis looked happy. "I never knew she was so big..."  
"Well when she wears that parka all the time, you can't tell, but she is." What is wrong with these two.  
"OI DEN YOUR STUPID DOG STOLE MY BRA!"  
"No he didn't!" Mathias picked up the bra and put it behind his back.  
Jak came out of the bathroom covering her chest. Francis and Mathias whistled and Brit blushed. "Give it to me Den."  
"I don't have it." Mathias dropped it and the dog jumped up and grabbed it.  
"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" she made a one armed lunge for the dog.  
"Jak please put a shirt on!" Arthur looked uncomfortable.  
"I would but I don't have any clean clothes the idiot is making wear all my clothes until I run out and have to wear that fucking skirt that I've only worn once and that was to one of those stupid balls!" She looked pissed, must not like dress and skirts. Again she lunged towards the dog. This time she lost her balance and sung her arms out. Everyone couldn't help but blush and/or smile awkwardly as she quickly covered herself.  
"Um Everyone catch the dog!" Mathias shouted and tried to tackle the dog who was now in front of Jak. The dog evaded and Mathias knocked Jak over landing on top of her. Jak turned almost as red as tomato. He then jumped off of her and ran straight for me. I attempted to grab him but ended up tripping over him instead. As I stuck my arms out in front me to lessen the impact, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.  
"Are you alright?" I turned around as best as I could and saw Arthur.  
"Yeah I think we should get Jak her bra though." He nodded and let go. "Mathias you might want to corner him."  
"I've got him!" Again he tried to jump tackle the dog and ended up hitting his head on the table. "Ouch...maybe your idea is better."  
I helped him up and we turned to locate the dog. He was sitting a couple feet away, his ice blue eyes smiling. He was as good as caught. If Mathias and I could just get him into the corner then we would have Jak's bra and she could put a shirt on. Mathias was the first one to move toward the dog. It backed up a few steps and turned to run but found itself in between Mathias, me, and the wall. It laid down the bra, which Mathias picked up, and I picked up Dendog he licked my face playfully.  
"So this is the only bra you have left?" Mathias held it up to study in front of his face smiling. It wasn't so much as a bra, it was one of those that you'd find at an erotica store. It had the Danish flag printed on it. So she did like him!  
"Give it back it's the last one I have. I never even like your perverted things anyways." So it wasn't hers it was a gift from him.  
Mathias handed it to her and she stormed off into the bathroom. "Sorry about that...I gotta go to work. Bri if you want to hang with Jak that would be great keep her out of the beer."  
What am I a babysitter?! Why do I have to make sure she stays out of the beer?

Jak's POV  
I have that dog, he is cute and fun but one hell of a pain in the ass. I'll never understand why he brought it here. He didn't even name it, and I was the one who had to feed, walk and bathe it. Den of course was the one to teach it all of its little tricks, like the one it pulled this morning. If hadn't stolen my bra Den would never have found that I was wearing his stupid present he had gotten me for the last Valentine's Day. Five months with him is driving me crazy and I already know what he is going want for his birthday coming up in three days. I still refuse every advance he ever made at me, and I would keep ignoring them. I never once wanted anything to do with his sexual frustration. I sighed as I left the bathroom and grabbed the keys laying on the counter. I'm the one who has to take care of the dogs and cats of the building, but first I have to cook for Brit and his new flat mate. I knocked on their door to give them fair warning then opened it.  
"Hej, what do you want for breakfast?" I called out to the apartment.  
"Eggs, bacon, toast, the things you made yesterday would be brilliant." Brit called out from his room. I opened the fridge and took out everything I needed, and started cooking. Brit came in and adjusted his tie. "Smells good."  
"How is IggyKitty?" I ignored the complement, unfortunately I'm not paid for this.  
"Sleeping somewhere, make sure you feed him and clean the box."  
"How long have I been taking care of your cat? I think I know by now what to do beside I take care of everyone else's cats too."  
"I know I just want to make sure that you remember."  
"What about Brianna? Is she going to hang around here?"  
"Well I was thinking that maybe you and her could maybe become friends..."  
I sighed, "You know I don't get along with humans very well."  
"I know I just thought maybe you'd like to have a friend. Some one you could just talk to, unlike Mathias."  
"Den isn't that bad, just over sexual."  
"You can barely talk to him without stumbling over your words or you are completely pissed up!"  
"Just go to work and leave me alone." I placed his plate in front of him. He was right I just didn't want to admit it. He shrugged and walked out the door.  
"So what do you do around here?" Brianna came into the kitchen dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple tee.  
"Feed the cats and dogs in this building. Also you might want to go shopping for some new clothes. You are probably going to be staying a while. Damn does he ever turn on the AC?"  
"Its only 70 out, and you are probably right."  
"Its too hot. Eat and leave me alone while I make my rounds." 

I left and made my rounds quickly. No need to tell you what I do it's basically like Brit said I go and I take care of the cats and dogs, change the water, give them food, clean the litter boxes, take them for walks, and finally bathe them. Its not much considering I don't bathe them that often and there are more cats than dogs, but hey twenty bucks for almost every room is awesome. Bri ended up not following my advice and followed me around. We ended up talking most of the time about life and what goes on between countries in meeting. She asked about why I moved in with Den, I told her the half truth that I was evicted. The other half was that my officials wanted a representative marriage between Den and I. Like I would ever tell anyone about that, if Den caught word of this he would force me into it. I ended up crashing onto Den's couch turned my bed, in basically nothing but a red tank and the pair of lacy erotica Danish flag underwear. I swear to the gods in Asgard I will murder whoever turned off the AC, I'm dying of heat. At least Bri went out to the store to buy clothes for her extended stay. I heard the door open and hid my lower half under a blanket nearby.

"Hej Jak! I'm home!" Shit he is home and I'm dressed like this. Den please don't come in here please don't- "Wow Jak, if I had know this is what you wanted I would have dress down too."

"Its too hot!" I moaned into the cool pillow.

"What? I didn't catch that?" I swear to the gods I will kill him myself.

"ITS TOO HOT!" I yelled at him.

He moved over to me and knelt above me straddling me between his knees. He bent down and kissed the back of my neck. "I know something that will make it hotter."

"ITS TOO FUCKING HOT!" I grabbed the pillow, threw it at his face and moved so I was no longer under him. You could smell his testosterone, I couldn't help to think it was a smell one could get addicted to. I blushed as I covered myself with the pillow and realizing I was taking in the wonderful smell of wood, baking bread, ocean that lofted off of him.

"Why not? You aren't doing anything are you?" He gave me a puppy look with his amazing sea blue eyes. What am I even saying I'm not that into him.

"What time is it?" It must be like six or seven if he is home.

"About seven thirty." He looked down at his watch. "Why?"

"I have to meet Neth at the bar down the street for a couple drinks tonight." I looked away, I could see hurt in his eyes.

"What about me? Can I join you guys?" He sounded upset. I flinched at his voice.

"He said just us tonight." I sat awkwardly not daring to make eye contact.

"Are you sleeping with him?!"

"NEJ! I wouldn't even try, he is probably defective from all those drugs."

"Oh...well what if he-"

"Den I can handle myself I'll be fine. You can stop worrying about me." I looked at him as he sat back on the couch. "Can you go so I can get dressed?"

"Can't I watch?" He perked up at the idea of that.

"Nej now please go." I pointed to the door to add to the statement.

"Fine..." he sulked out of the room.

I came out in my red military dress with a white skirt and black/silver tassel. I had a pair of high heeled combat boots. Den gave me a weird look. "Is there something wrong?"

"Um well you look nice. Why don't you wear that when you are around me?" He blushed a little when he saw my usually hidden erocurl. I blushed too remembering the time he tried to pull it.

"I would if you asked me out more often." I brushed the curl behind my ear trying to once again hide the damned thing.

"I do ask you out!" He sounded hurt that I called him out.

"The furthest you would ever take me is to the bed! I'm late as it is. Don't stay awake waiting for me I'll be ok."

"Bye, have fun on your date." He called as I walked out the door.

"Its not a date!" I yelled as I shut the door.

I walked the few blokes it took to get to the bar. Netherlands was already there waiting for me, by the smell of the smoke lofting from the cigarette that hung from his mouth, told me he was already high from one of his hand rolled joints. At least he was still on earth enough to open the door to our favorite dumpy bar. I gave him a kind smile and he gave his usual curt nod. We ordered some fries and a couple beers to start. Our usual Sunday night, the nice thing about this place is that no one is really here and it's quiet. Plus the beer selection isn't half bad. We don't talk much at these meeting the few words said are orders or questions like "How is so and so?" and "You wanna try some of this and that?". Personally I'd like it if it was Den and not Netherlands, but at least he doesn't say much. After about six or seven beers each, and two shared joints we left the bar. He pulled me into a nearby alleyway and pinned me up against a wall.

"Hey how about we have some fun? You don't mind since you aren't sleeping with the Dane?" His breath was rancid.

"Nej not with you, not tonight."

"Why not?" He was closing the space between us. Even with my numbed mind I could figure out what was going on.

I struggled trying to get away, my mind raced. If I wasn't so high I would have been able to get away. Only now did my brain panic and I screamed. "DENMARK!"

"You know as well as I do he is back at the apartment sleeping."

"Nej, you are wrong!" I kept calling out, not now not here I wasn't going to be raped in some back alley by a junky like this! "MATHIAS! PLEASE SOME ONE! SAVE ME!"

"Oi stop yelling you going to get us caught!"

"Thats the whole fucking point now get your hands off her." Den had come, he really did!

I was practically crying with joy. Netherlands let me go and I fell into Den's arms. "Tak, fordi du TAK!"

Netherlands snorted and walked off.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Nej," I shook my head, suddenly my whole body was shaking and I could barely stand.

Den picked me up bridal-style. "I'll carry you home tonight~"

"NEJ! Just get me home I want to sleep!" I rested my head against his warm chest. I smiled as I closed my eyes. He started to walk and I held onto him. I felt like a child again when he had first found me when I was just a starting nation. He walked into the apartment and laid me gently down onto the bed. "Tak...

"Shh just sleep." He muttered quietly as he took off my shoes and clothes. I blushed, he still thinks I'm a child.

"Stop..." Sleep was already taking over my body.

"I'm not going to do anything, just don't want you over heating on me." He laughed as he touched my face gently, with a slightly worried expression. "You have to be more careful, min lille Grønland"

I hope he didn't feel my face heat up. I rolled over onto my side. He laid down on the other side of the bed, as far away as possible. I turned back over to look at him sleeping deeply, with a slight frown. I moved closer to him in the bed and rest my head near his chest. I felt his strong arms wrap around me, I moved closer to him and smiled. I muttered into his chest as I fell asleep. "Jeg elsker dig."

I don't know if I was asleep or awake, but I almost imagined his arms tighten around me and a murmur of acknowledgement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Denmark's POV:

I woke up, my bed was oddly warmer than normal and my arm was numb. I looked down to see Jak laying there next to me. She was so close, closer than she had ever been before in like the past hundred years. I couldn't help but remember that time when she was small and I found her trying to defend her village from the vikings. I thought she was a boy, I had carried her off by one of her legs. She was so small and fragile, well she still is. I glanced playfully at her ero-curl, last time I pulled it on accident she moaned really loudly in the middle of one of the meetings. I guess it wouldn't be that bad if I pulled it now, she is asleep anyways. I gently twirled the blonde strand. Jak moaned and blushed in her sleep, her body heated up and she breathed heavily. Her lower half moved closer to me and our legs intertwined. I kissed her forehead softly and released the curl with a small chuckle. At least I know what turns her on. I smiled and tried to get out of the bed without waking her. Unfortunately this was unsuccessful as she awoke and half asleep grabbed my waist.

"Nej, don't leave me bror." She hadn't called me that in years, so she was really half asleep.

"I'm not I'm just going to make some breakfast."

"I want oatmeal with cinnamon!" She was definitely half asleep and half dreaming about the days when she was just a chibi. I laughed softly as I pried myself away from her.

"Alright I'll make that just for you, min lille prinsesse." I played along with her little dream. I went to the kitchen and made what she had asked for. When I came back with the food she was sitting up in bed rubbing her head. "Hej I made you breakfast!"  
"What is it?" She looked and the tray in my hands. She had a slight way of looking in the morning that was wonderfully beautiful.  
"Oatmeal and coffee, your favorite!" I smiled at her.  
She smiled faintly, "How did you know what I wanted?"  
"I know you..." I already knew she wasn't one to want to be reminded of the past. I sat on the bed and placed the food and coffee on the bedside table. "So how do you feel?"  
She shrugged,"I've had worse hangovers, remind me why he likes those stupid joints?"  
"I don't know you are the one who is always with him."  
"You would probably know too. I mean he was probably the first person you laid with." She gave a devious grin.  
I tackled her playfully in the bed. She giggled and blushed as I was on top of her. I leaned over and gently kissed her lips. "Jeg elsker dig."  
She pushed me off. "Nej!"  
"Why not? It's not like we are doing anything else today."  
"I know it just doesn't feel right." She wrapped the sheet tighter around herself. There was a scar crossing from her left shoulder to over to above her left breast. I looked down at it remembering the day I gave it to her in a fit of rage at Norge and he used her as a shield. I moved back over in front of her and leaned over and gently bit her neck. She shifted trying to move away.  
"Den, nej, not now." She pushed me away again and grabbed her coffee filled mug. She drank it quickly, so much like Norge with adding sugar and cream. If I ever told her that she would kill me.  
I pouted and watched her drink the rest of her coffee. "Is there a reason you don't want to sleep with me?"  
"I just don't want to. I'm a virgin and I'd like to keep it that way." She said this as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
"You are like the only one! I'd be careful, gentle, and slow." I tried acting sexy, most girls would lay down if I ever acted like this.  
"Liar, can you pass me the food?" I smiled and handed it to her. "Tak, I don't understand why it has to be me."  
"Cause I love you, I don't know what else you want me to say." I blushed at the confession, it was true, Jak was the only girl who had just brushed me off. Plus she was part of me so it was kinda hard not to.  
She rolled her eyes and bit into a huge spoonful of oatmeal. "Are any of my clothes clean?"  
"Um, I think so, like jeans and a tee."  
"Can please get them for me? I need to make Bri and Iggy breakfast."  
There was knock on the door. I looked over at it, it's probably not important. "I'm sure Bri can cook on her own. You can just relax here with me!"  
She handed me the empty plate. "Nej not with you."  
"I can change that." I placed the plate on the table and took her cup away. I crawled back over to her.  
"Den~" She blushed and held tight to the blanket.  
I moved her hands and pulled the blanket down so I could see more of her chest. I bit gently at her collarbone, she moaned loudly. So her collarbone is a weak spot for her. "Jak~ jeg vil have dig."  
"Nej, not now Den."  
"Either open the door or you two need to fuck already!" Brianna yelled through the door. I sighed and got up and opened it for her. Jak put on a pair of jeans and tee and brought out her dishes and started cleaning them in the sink. She came in the door and smiled at the dog who slept on the couch. "So if you guys aren't doing anything I was wondering if maybe we could go to like a water park."  
"JA! that sounds awesome!" That would be great, we could get to know one another better.  
"But I don't have a swim suit." Jak crossed her arms in front of her chest. You could make out her red bra through the thin white fabric.  
I smiled remembering the thing I bought her at the start of spring. "I have one for you!"  
"Nej I don't trust your choice in clothes!" She shook her head.  
"Too bad, it's all I have." I walked back into the room and rummaged through the draws.  
"So what happened last night?" Brianna sounded like this was going to be awkward.  
"Nothing much just went out drinking." Jak avoided almost everything about it.  
"Arthur said Mathias carried you all the way home."  
"Ja I had one too many." You could hear the flat-out lie in her voice.  
"Suure~" Brianna didn't buy it but wouldn't go into it. I had to find this swimsuit fast or else there will be a total cat fight. There it is at the very bottom of course.  
"Found it!" I hid it behind my back and walked back to the two girls. I held it out to show Jak.  
"Oh hell nej! I am not wearing that it looks like couple pieces of strings!" It was a Danish flag bikini, it wasn't one of the most covering ones but it worked for me.  
"Jak its all you have so you are just going to have to wear it." I had an idea I could use Bri's help to get Jak to like me.  
"Fine, fine. Give us a few minutes to change." She grabbed the bikini and walked into the bedroom.  
"You'd better go too. Unless you want to see me strip." I winked at her playfully as a joke.

"I'll leave you two alone now." She smiled awkwardly and left the room.

I sighed and went into the bedroom. Jak was sitting on the bed, the bathing suit next to her. I scratched the back of my head, why do girls confuse me so much. Jak is the worst for being a tomboy she is so fucking confusing. She gives you no hint at even liking something. Worst of all I like her more than I know I should but she just hates me. I've tried everything to earn her attention and she just turns away. Maybe she really doesn't like me or doesn't even wants to. I looked through my draws for my suit, I pulled out the Danish flag swim trunks. I heard a small snigger behind me.

"You have a problem?"

"Den, you are almost too patriotic." She had a small giggle, cute why is this so hard to even be around her.

"Ah but you see, my flag looks amazing on you." Maybe flirting is the best chance I have with her.

"My flag would look better." She muttered under her breath.

"Nej, cause who is the ruler of Greenland?"

"The Kingdom of Denmark," she muttered under her breath again like it was a bad thing. She stood up and stretched, and gave me an odd look.

"Ja, now get dressed we got to go!" I picked up her suit and handed it to her.

"Turn around." She commanded me.

"Nej, let me watch. Strip make it sexy."

"Okay~ I mean, NEJ!" She blushed subconsciously I can never understand her when she is like this. "Turn around now!"

"Fine, fine." I sat on opposite side of the bed facing the wall, the trying as hard as I could not to look over my shoulder.

There was a bit of awkward movement and the sound of a couple of pieces of clothing hitting the floor. Damn why does she have to do things to make me want to look? "Den?"

"Ja?" Ok this might be it!

"Can you help me with this stupid top? I can't seem to get it."

"Sure~" I stood and turned to see her with her back to me. I sighed so frustrating. Well its not like I've never really seen her naked, I mean where it hasn't been an accident. I walked over right behind her.

"Here." She handed me the top to tie.

""Uh Jak..." I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say.

"Den just please tie it." I did but couldn't help glancing over her shoulder. Up close she was beautiful, nice porcelain skin standing in front of me. I couldn't help wanting to cover her neck in love bites, claiming her as my own. I peered over her shoulder just a bit... b-boobies... Ok maybe I'm a little immature but I can't help it. I just kinda stood there for a bit. "Uh Den... can you just slip the top over my head, it's not that hard."

"J-ja." I blushed and shook my head what is wrong with me. I did like she asked then returned to my spot and started to change with my back to her. After a few minutes I could feel eyes looking at me. I shrugged it off, she doesn't like you remember? I sighed as I slipped off my boxers.

**Meanwhile  
Britain's POV**

****I sighed as the Danes argument carried through the wall. Sometimes I just want to lock them together and not let them out until they got along. I heard a door close in the apartment someplace I assume the bathroom. The water park was Ms. Brianna's idea, one because of it being summer and something to do, and two because for some unknown reason all the nations had the day off and each floor was doing something different. I was the one told to ask Alfred if he would like to join us, so we could take his plane. I knocked on Alfred's door room 20-3. Matthew opened it, and smiled shyly.  
"Hello Matthew, is Alfred home?" For once I got the names and faces correct.  
"Yo Brittan!" Al appeared at the door with his obnoxious smile and way of saying my country's name.  
"Hello Alfred, My new flatmate M. Brianna, Ms. Jakkubiina, Mathias and I are going to the water park and I was wondering if you and Matthew would like to join us? Also we need for you to drive the plane since we wish to go to the one in Disney World."  
"Sweet, dude! Let me grab my suit and I'll be right there." He turned and ran off into his apartment.  
"Will you be joining us too Mathew?" I was trying to remember that he is Canadian not American but it's so damn hard when they are twins.  
"Uh sure I guess." His voice was much softer than Alfred's sharp and obnoxious voice.  
Al came back in his American flag swim trunks. He stopped suddenly and his smile dropped. "Dude I forgot my plane is in the shop."  
"Don't you have two?" Of course... I just hope it's the smaller one that's in the shop. I don't want more fighting Dane match ups. Then again...  
"Yeah but its the smaller one so some people like the girls would have to sit on another person's lap. I don't how much your 'mate' would like that and I know Jak will kill all of us before we even get on the plane."  
"I'm sure we can make it work. Thank you Alfred." I turned and went back into my apartment to change. I walked over to my room and opened the door. Unfortunately I had not know that Brianna was changing in the room. She stood in the middle of the room without her top on. She jumped with surprise as she quickly covered herself. I blushed and looked away from her. "I'm so sorry, I-I should have knocked. I thought you were in the bathroom."  
"No I'm sorry Arthur I should have said something." I could hear her moving a bit. "I have a top on now you can look."  
I lifted my head back and saw she was in a light blue bikini. I blushed a little at the sight of he body. "Uh I just need to get my suit, Alfred and Matthew are coming along."  
"Oh great this is going to be fun." She stepped aside and walked out the door shutting the door behind her. I smacked myself, how stupid am I? I got out my suit, changed quickly and walked out of the room. Jakkubiina and Brianna were standing there talking. "So why are you here?"  
"I told you I was evicted!" Oh no this can't be good. Jakkubiina was wearing a white shirt and a red swimsuit under it, knowing Mathias it was most likely a bikini and had the Danish flag on it.  
"That can't be it all, why are you living with Mathias? You should have enough to live on your own."  
"He doesn't make me pay rent."  
"Liar, you suck at lying, just saying."  
Jakkubiina sighed and then the truth came out. "My country's rep in the Danish parliament said that the other members thought because we have been a dual nation for almost two hundred years now, we should have a marriage between us. Of course marriage with Denmark means sex..."  
"Well if you did that we'd have a much easier time sleeping." I had to put my input into the conversation.  
She growled, "How would you like it if I shoved something up your ass multiple times until you couldn't sit?"  
"I wouldn't..."  
"Then think about how I'd feel with Denmark wanting to fuck me every night."  
"I'm sure it won't be that bad..."  
"You have no idea what its like for a girl." She tapped her foot. "Are we going?"  
"Yes, when Mathias and Mathew come. Alfred is already getting the plane ready."  
"Plane? Where are we going that we need a plane?" Mathias had entered the room with his usual smile.  
"Disney World!" Brianna answered him.  
"Disney World?! I've always wanted to go!" Mathias and Jak voiced simultaneous. Jak blushed realizing the childish statement.

"Yeah its going to be awesome." Brianna was all excited.

"We should get going before the park gets too full." I looked at my watch it was still early. But with places like this you never know. Then again having reps coming for a day might have the parks empty. Being a rep in modern-day is much harder than one would think. Like a Queen, King, and/or President they get special treatment.

Everyone agreed and we head out the door and filed into my Mini Cooper. I drove with Brianna in the passenger seat and the other three in the back. Jak was put in the middle and was probably the most uncomfortable. Mathias of course was making passes at her to which she either made a face, came back with a snappy comment, or just blushed. We arrived at Alfred's little airfield. He smiled and open the cabin door and the girls went in first followed by the rest.

"Um there are only like three open seats..." Jak looked around the small cramped cabin.

"Yeah sorry you are going to have to sit on laps. Don't worry it's not a long flight." Alfred smiled and Jak's expression darkened even more.

"I'm not going!" She tried to push past Matthew and Mathias who just held her back.

"Sorry but its five to one and you are going." Mathias smiled at her struggle.

"We better get there a quickly as possible then." She grumbled as she sat down on a much grateful Dane's lap.

"Okay the rest of you need to sit we are going to be taking off soon." Alfred smiled and returned the captain's cabin and started up the plane.

"Do you mind?" Brianna asked awkwardly as I sat down.

"No, as long as you are comfortable."

"Alright we are off to Disney World!"

The take off went smooth and the ride was smooth. For him being such an ass Alfred was actually a very good pilot. We landed on another private airfield, there was a limo already there. Sometimes there are perks to being reps. We arrived no more than an hour after we had started at the gates of Disney World.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
**Brianna's POV**

We all ended up crashing at one of the pools in the waterpark area. It was one of the less populated ones probably because it was for the more "grown up". Al dragged Matt off towards some of the slides and Mathias dove right in after making a show of himself stripping off his clothes. I don't know if he noticed but the most focused on him where a group of young women who looked more like Californian sluts than anything and Jak. Arthur sat out on one of the chairs and removed a book from his bag. Jak moved a chair closer to the edge of the pool to talk to Mathias. I moved by her so I could hear one: if she actually did talk to him and two: to find out if she liked Mathias or not. After all he had pulled me aside earlier to ask if I could help him. I agreed just because he looked like it was his last resort. Jak didn't take her shirt off although being white, and somewhat see through with her red bikini. Mathias was already teasing Jak about it and she was growing more and more annoyed with the older Dane.  
"Come on Jak, the water is nice." Mathias whined.  
"Nej Den I said I didn't want to get in!"  
"And I said," He quickly jumped and dragged Jak into the water. "You will!"  
Jak yelped as she hit the water and went under the water she resurfaced sputtering out water. "DEN, YOU IDIOT! I didn't even take off my shirt!"  
"And its white!" Mathias was laughing hysterically. Jak took off her shirt and threw it onto the deck next to her chair.  
"I'm going to kill you!" She made a sort of lunge towards him and he swam away out of her reach. She tried to climb out of the pool, but awkwardly fell back in again. "For helvede."  
I could help bursting out laughing, even more when Arthur came in and said. "Jak do we need to bring back the swear jar for you?"  
"Shut the fu-." She was cut short from her profanity by Mathias dragging her under the water. By the looks of it he pulled her down and she tried to struggle away. It looked like he pulled her into a kiss trying to blow air into her mouth which made me laugh even more, the stupidity of the act was hilarious. Jak got free and came to the surface gasping for air and swearing in every language she knew. Mathias soon appeared with his ever present smile. "You fucking Pikspiller, are you trying kill me!"  
"Jak, that twenty. Plus twenty more for the first two also." Arthur looked over at us, Jak responded with flipping him off. "Fifty."  
"Nej? Why would I want to kill you? I love you." Mathias looked looked slightly confused.  
"Idiotic Dane! Do you ever think?!"  
"I just wanted..."  
Jak rolled her eyes and got out of the pool. She sat down on her chair and wrapped a towel around herself. Mathias followed her trying to convince her he was just being funny and/or apologizing for his stupid act. Jak however just ignored him and he sulked off to the bar area. She sat down and pulled a water bottle out of her bag.  
"Is there a reason you don't like him?" I asked her trying to be as nice as possible about the fact.  
"I don't know I never have been that attracted to him."  
"Liar..." Arthur had gotten up. "Anyone want a drink?"  
"Water would be nice, thanks." I answered, following Jak's gaze to over to Mathias where almost all the Californian girls had surrounded him and where flirting with him.  
"Not going to say anything." Jak muttered under her breath. I couldn't help but thinking since Mathias' back was to us she was most likely staring at his ass. As if the girls weren't pissing Jak off then, they sure as hell where now. They were feeling Mathias up and down as he flexed his muscles. A small growl came from Jak along with a very faint, "Dat røv."  
"I know a little Danish..." I said awkwardly.  
"Hm...oh..." She blushed at the realization.  
I laughed and noticed a girl had faked a fall only to have Arthur to catch her. Alright that's it. "We need to do something."  
"I was wondering when you would notice." Jak smiled a devious smile.  
I stood up and walked over to Arthur and the girl who had her arms around his neck as he held her up. "Hey."  
"Oh hi." She said awkwardly.  
"See that guy's who's holding you?"  
"Yes... wow he's handsome."  
"Well he's taken." I didn't really care for how red Arthur turned, it was true. I didn't like that anyone else was fake falling just to get him to look at them.  
"Oh I'm sorry." She quickly stood up and walked away.  
"Nice one, knew you liked him." Jak had walked over behind me.  
"H-how?" Arthur was still blushing.  
"Iggy, its so obvious." Jak crossed her arms. "Besides you wouldn't have brought her here and let her stay if you didn't like her."  
"I was just being a gentleman."  
Jak rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Iggy."  
"Don't you have a great Dane to rescue?" Arthur nodded towards Mathias.  
"Ja, but..." She looked over then noticed that Mathias was catching onto the flirting and now was actually flirting back. "Ok its my turn."  
She walked over and found the one girl who had one hand on Mathias' arm and the other on his ass. Jak put her arm around her shoulder and acted like they were buddies. She did a wonderful mimic of the valley girl accent. "So is it like totally amazing?"  
"Yeah, he is so well built and stuff." She leaned closer to Jak's ear and you could faintly make out that she was saying something along the lines of: "His ass is nice on top of it all."  
Jak made a slight face at the thought. Not sure whether it was a bad or good thing. "Well you wanna know something?"  
"Sure!"  
"If anyone of you little sluts touch him again I will break both of your arms." Jak gave each and everyone the death stare. You could literally feel the air drop about ten degrees. You could barely hear her say. "Hans røv er min."  
Den looked over her with a slightly confused look as the rest of the girls left. "What was that?"  
"Nothing just don't want you to get hurt besides who knows what those girls carry."  
"So you do like me?!" He sounded so happy.  
"Nej...I'm just..."  
He grabbed her pulling her into his chest and kissed her softly. "You don't need to hide it."  
"D-Danemark." She blushed at how childish she sounded.  
"Don't say my name like that, I feel like I'm molesting a child!" Jak blushed even more.  
"W-well that's what I've always called you."  
Mathias chuckled and kissed Jak again. She awkwardly tried to push him away and blushed. "What's wrong, min lille Grønland?"  
"I-Isn't this weird to you?" Jak stood awkwardly. Her blush was starting to fade but still very visible.  
Mathias stood and looked at her for a minute. "Nej, why?"  
"Well, first off you just said I was like a child, and second you basically raised me..." Jak looked at her feet.  
"So?" He tilted his head confused again. "I didn't raise you Norge did, I only showed up every ten years or so and taught you how to fight. Which didn't even help you."  
"We don't talk about that remember?"  
"Ja, but all I want to know is whether or not you love me."  
Jak stood in silence for a few minutes thinking about how she was going to respond. Finally it looked like she knew what the right answer for her was and said. "Asavakkit."  
Mathias picked Jak up off her feet and hugged her as tight as possible. " I KNEW IT~! I knew you liked me!"  
"Can't... breathe!" Jak's face was turning purple.  
Mathias let her go. "Oh sorry..."  
"What is with you and trying to kill me!?" Jak frowned still slightly purple and red.  
"I'm not I'm simply trying to show you how much I love you. Like this." He lifted her chin slightly and bent his neck getting as close to her short, thin frame. He kissed her gently pulling her more into his chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck, while he placed his hands on her hip trying to moving them slightly every now and again to feel her body.  
Jak tried to pull away again. "We should stop, people are staring."  
Den pulled his face away from hers slightly, "I don't care." and kissed her again. Wow, how much closer could this get to being a romance movie? I turned my attention away from them to notice that Arthur wasn't behind me anymore. I looked around frantically for him, but I didn't see him anywhere. I grabbed my bag and ran towards the bar to see if he went there. As I passed by the waterslides, Al and Matt started calling my name, well, mostly Al, Matt's really quiet.  
"Bri!"Al grabbed my shoulder, "what's up? Where is everyone?" I nodded my head towards the pool where Mathias and Jak were and ran off again. He called after me but I kept running. I almost got to the bar when I slipped in a puddle of water from the wave pool. I fell backward and felt a stabbing pain in my left arm and head. I look at my arm and see my bone sticking out of the inside of my elbow and blood everywhere. Then, everything went black...

**Meanwhile**

**Britain's POV**

_I walked back to the small pool with a few waters for everyone. _I sat down and looked around for Brianna and the Danes, but no luck. I see a crowd gathering by the other bar and decided to go over to see what happened. As I lightly push my way through the people, an ambulance drives up and EMTs lift a small blonde girl... Brianna?! I run towards the ambulance frantically, trying to see if it was really her or not. I got closer and saw a distraught-looking Mathias and Jak talking to the paramedics. My ears started ringing and my vision blurred as I listened to the murmurs of the crowd around me.  
"Did you see her arm?"  
"Yeah dude, her bone pierced the skin."  
"Poor thing."  
"Is she okay?"  
"Dunno, it looked pretty bad"  
"Artie!" I heard a more familiar voice calling for me. I walked blindly towards its owner. "Dude, are you okay? You look really pale. Maybe you should go with Bri." Alfred shoved me into the back of the ambulance with the unconscious Brianna. Her skin was paler than usual and there was some dried blood in her golden hair, quite like the first time we had met. I took her hand and squeezed it lightly. I felt a slight squeeze back and snapped my head up to look at her face. She opened her gorgeous blue, which were a bit cloudy from the medication, and smiled.  
"We have to stop finding each other like this..." she whispered jokingly. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead, leaving my lips there. I felt her face heat up and leaned away from her now red face, keeping a tight grip on her hand as we sped towards the hospital.  
"Yes we really do." I smiled sadly, squeezing her hand again. "I want to tell you something love."  
"What is it?"  
"I'm going to really hate saying this first part but Jakkubiina is right. I really do love you." I blushed slightly as she squeezed my hand back.  
"I love you too," She smiled the best she could with the medication. "I'm so sorry that I keep ending up injured and making you worry."  
"No you don't need to apologize I am the one who left you with those two Danes I should be saying sorry."  
She sighed a little trying to fight the sleep the medication was trying to put her in. "I don't want you to go."  
"I won't I will be right here love. I promise you that I will always be right here. Just sleep we are almost to the hospital." She closed her eyes and drifted off but I refused to let her hand go. I didn't want to lose her I wanted her to know I was still here if she woke up or need a hand just to hold to know she wasn't alone if she came back to reality. The ambulance ride felt longer than it should have.  
We arrived at the hospital, I watched as the paramedics remove her from the ambulance and rushed her into the front door I tried to follow them with her but was told I had to wait in the waiting room. I paced the room waiting to hear how she was doing. I looked up at the clock every now and again knowing full well it was only going to be a couple minutes past the last time if not just a few seconds. There was a loud noise coming from the entrance I looked to see a very angry Jakkubiina marching over to me. She slapped me across the face before Mathias grabbed her and held her back.  
"You stupid British son of a bitch!" Jak yelled making every single person turn their heads to look at us. "You got her hurt and now we don't get to have an awesome time!"  
"Ms. Jakkubiina now is not the time, please don't make a scene!" I held my cheek still in shock.  
"Nej now is the time!" She was much angrier than I had seen her before.  
"Jak please calm down." Mathias whispered in her ear.  
"Brianna is hurt and all you care is that I'm making a scene! I'm fucking worried about my friend being hurt!" Jak was almost in tears.  
"Jak Brianna is going to be fine, just calm down nothing is going to happen." Mathias hugged her still holding her so she couldn't hit me again.  
Jak seemed to calm down a bit more. "Mathias?"  
"Ja min lille Grønland?" He smiled at the back of her head.  
"You can stop groping me now." Jakkubiina's voice was cold. He let go of her chest and pouted as he leaned against the wall. Then, the door of the waiting room opened to reveal a small nurse with a sad sort of look in her eyes.  
"Arthur Kirkland?" She looked me in the eyes and nodded towards the door. "She's in there."

**Sorry about the typos, we're extremely tired, lazy, and American. xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
****Brianna's POV****  
**Have you ever had that feeling, like every time you look at someone, you feel like you swallowed a rock? That's what I feel like everytime I see those... stunning emerald eyes of his. Seeing them full of worry and love for me? Like I was trying to digest a boulder, but not in a painful way... Like in a wow- I've- caused- you- so- much- pain- and- stress- and- I- feel- like- a- bitch- but- I-love- you- even- though- we've- only- known- each- other- for- a- week- or- two kind of feeling. If you get my drift. I still wasn't sure if I was dreaming or awake with all the drugs flowing through my veins. I was hoping that what we said on that ambulance ride was real, that it did in fact happen. That I wasn't being stupid and dreaming about what could happen. My mind was still numb from the drugs but I had enough sense to ask for Arthur when they asked for someone I wanted to talk to. I saw the door open and he walked still looking worried about me. His right cheek had a red mark on it like someone had hit him.  
"What happened?" I sat up awkwardly with my whole arm in a cast.  
"Jakkubiina..." He smiled sadly, "How are you?"  
"I'm ok, still a little numb. Where are the other?"  
"They are outside, she's throwing a fit."  
"Because of me?" I asked although I should probably know the answer.  
"Yes," He touched his face again, he sighed. "I guess she is now considers you her friend, probably her closest."  
"Oh I'm sorry, wait so I'm her friend? She acted like she could care less about me."  
"Well she does... she doesn't talk to many people, she acts shy most of the time most like because she is one of the few female representatives. I guess she feel she can connect to you, that you will listen to her." He walked around and picked up my hand and squeezed it. "I'm glad that we are so lucky to meet you. Especially me, because I have found someone I truly love and care for other than a child."  
I blushed, so the ride had happened. I felt him squeeze my hand again and I squeezed back. "Thank you for loving me."  
"Who wouldn't love a woman like you?"  
There was and knock on the door and Jak called in, "Hej, can we come in?"  
I looked at Arthur and he nodded. "Yes."  
Jak opened the door and had a bouquet of two different flowers, a purple star like one and daisies. Al and Matt followed with a set of roses each. Finally Mathias came in struggling with a giant teddy bear just under the size of Jak. He dropped it onto the floor and smiled his goofy grin that never went away. Jak placed the flowers in a vase beside the bed and fell into the bear and looked like she was the one the bear was bought for. Mathias looked at her and then thought for a moment reaching into a backpack, taking out a plastic crown. He placed it on Jak's head and knelt in front of her as if she was his queen and then reaching back into the backpack pulled out another crown and walked over and placed it on my head keeling to me too. It took me a few minutes to figure out that this was a joke and that Mathias was trying to cheer me up. I laughed the longest I have ever laughed at the ridiculousness of the whole situation of Jak and I looking like queens and Mathias being the knight.  
"She laughed! I told you it was a good idea!" Mathias smiled and clapped.  
"Fine, you were right." Jak sighed.  
Mathias moved by Jak and bent over kissing her forehead lightly. Jak blushed and looked away. "Jak you look so cute. That bear looks like its going to eat you~"  
"Shut it Dane, I'm not that small!" She crossed her arms over herself.  
"But its true, you're like what 5'2" and maybe less." Al teased her as she pouted in her bear throne.  
"So what?"  
"So that means you are the smallest person." Mathias teased her.  
"At least my country is bigger!" She defended herself.  
"My capital is bigger!"  
"I don't even have a capital!"  
"Thats why you like mine so much."  
Jak's face turned so red and she looked like she just wanted to sink into the bear as Mathias and Al laughed their heads off. I couldn't help but giggle a little, but still defended my new friend. "Cut it out guys."  
"Brianna's right. You should behave." Arthur looked like he was having a tough time trying not to laugh.  
Jak stood up, looking uncharacteristically serious. "Hey, can I talk to Brianna by myself?"  
Everyone looked at each other and nodded they slowly left until Jak and I were left. "So why did you want everyone to go?"  
"I wanted to talk to you..." Jak looked anxious.  
"About what?"  
"Well I... I'm thinking of asking Den if he wants to go all the way."  
"Ah..." Okay, maybe this wasn't the best conversation. "Why are you telling me this?"  
"I'm scared... I don't really have anyone else I was thinking you could help but now I'm not sure."  
"I don't think I can either, why do you want to go all the way?"  
"I'm a virgin and have been for the last eight hundred years. To be honest I really love Mathias and I want to be with him."  
"But have you ever been on a date with him to actually know you love him?"  
"Does two hundred years count? Along with a couple of ten odd years here and there. Plus I have been living with him for five months... I think maybe, you know, I give him all of me."  
"Why are you telling me this anyways?"  
Jak shrugged, "I guess I don't really know what you know girls talk about since I'm kinda new to the whole female interactions. Hell, I was raised by a guy in the way he thought was right." She hugged herself and I remembered that she had numerous scars on her back. "And that didn't turn out too brilliant."  
"Is that the reason for the scars?" Jak looked sad, and she sat on the end of the bed.  
"Part of it mostly from me being an idiot and not listening to orders."  
"Does Mathias know?"  
"Ja, he overlooked one of the beating once. I'm still not sure if he cared or not."  
"He loves you he would have cared."  
"I'd like to believe that is true, that he has always loved me. But there is part of me that believes he tried for another and failed. So in his failure, he looked for another who would taken him for all he was and not care for his past deeds. I guess he found that place with me and has not let this love fail."  
"He loves you in his own way."  
Jak nodded, "Sorry I think Iggy probably explained but I don't talk to other people much."  
"He did but I'm still a bit unsure why that is."  
"To be honest I don't really know either I just kinda don't like it much. Maybe I'm just scared people won't like me."  
"You never know until you try..."  
"Yeah but you have no idea what its like with the rest of the reps being men and very  
few women. At least there are others like me who I can talk to, but they are children." She shrugged, "We better get the boys back before they destroy anything."  
I laughed as she opened the door and looked out for the others. "Oi Sir King of the North, your Queens are requesting your presence."  
I laughed and then saw the look on Jak's face that made me stop. "Jak..."  
"I have an idea." She grinned deviously, "Play along."  
"I'm not so sure if I-"  
"Just play along, please, I'm trying to be nice and be a friend, and cheer you up the best I can or rather know."  
That didn't sound too good and the look on her face didn't look the idea was a bright one.  
"Hej Jak, you need something?" Mathias and Arthur looked back in the door.  
"Ja we both need something."  
"And that would be what, Ms. Jakkubiina?" Arthur must have noticed the look on Jak's face.  
"Ice cream please, Mathias knows what I like. Bri what do you want?"  
"Oh...uh... Mint chip, please."  
"Alright we will be right back." Mathias smiled and ducked out. Arthur looked back a moment, not wanting to leave me again I suppose, then left following Mathias.  
"Jak please tell me what are you planing?" I begged her.  
"We are going to play a game."  
"And we need ice cream for this?"  
"Ja, we are going to eat it as sexual as possible, and see which of the boys get the first boner."  
I started laughing. "Are you serious?"  
"Ja I thought you would think it would be funny."  
"I DO! Thats a great idea. I can't wait to see their faces."  
Jak smiled and sat on the bear once again. "I'm glad that you laugh and smile."  
"What happens if one of them doesn't get a boner?"  
"Then the one of us loses."  
"That's it? No betting anything?"  
"Nope I don't play that way just you win you win, you lose you lose. Thats it, I hate losing something because you can never truly get that thing back." She rubbed her upper left shoulder.  
"How many scars do you have?" The question was in the back of my mind and I need to get it out.  
"One on my front, and I have only gotten up to around forty and lost count there are too many on my back. Though Mathias did try once but they cross so much that he forgot which ones he had counted already."  
"Thanks for telling me I know its been hard for you."  
She shrugged, "It's better sometimes to say it then keep it to oneself."  
Mathias strutted into the room with his usual grin that I've noticed, followed by Arthur holding two small tupper bowls full of ice cream. Again Mathias knelt and took one of the ice creams and handing it to me like a servant. Then he stood bowed and did the same to Jak then stood against the wall watching us eat. Arthur sat in one of the chairs and also watch. I stared at the ice cream for a moment trying to think of how to eat it in a sexual way. I looked back over at Jak who winked and started with hers. I followed in suit trying to still think of how the whole thing could be done. I stuck the first spoonful into my mouth letting the heat melt it down sucking on the spoon slightly. I noticed Arthur blush and cross his legs, while Mathias just stood there with his jaw dropped, staring at Jak with an obvious raging boner going. I looked else where blushing but giggling, Jak noticed Mathias, blushing she tried to look every place but the boner. Mathias finally noticed it and soon after he was blushing as he walked swiftly out of the room. Arthur stood up and moved toward the door slightly.  
"Wait," I said catching him off guard. He glanced towards me with a dark blush on his face. I patted my bed, offering him a seat on the thin sheet. As he sat down, Jak walked out, winking at me before closing the door and most likely chasing after Mathias. I took another spoonful of the ice cream and stared at it, smirking as he darted his eyes back and forth from the spoon to me. I lifted the spoon slightly and he flinched and crossed his legs again. I laughed a little and put the spoon by his lips. He smiled and opened his mouth.

"Thank you." he said as I put the spoon on the table with the little cup of ice cream.  
"You're so dramatic..." I murmured quietly.  
"Dramatic? How ever so?" I smiled at the obvious sarcasm and scooted over a bit more so he could lay next to me. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me gently, his soft kisses on my head lulling me to sleep.

**Jak's POV:**  
I ran out of the small room, scanning the halls for Den, but no luck. I was about to just wait for him in the room, until I saw that the bathroom door was swinging slightly. I darted through, hoping that he was in there and that no one saw me, and walked towards the stalls. I bent over, looking under the doors for his distinctive boots. I kept looking until a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, which scared the hell out of me. I jumped up and punched the man in the face. Hard.  
"Ow!" Den yelped and put his hands on his nose, which was bursting out blood like fireworks. I gaped as he struggled with the oncoming flow of blood, unable to move from the shock and embarrassment. He looked at me with pleading eyes and bloody... everything. "Help?" Oh, right. I ran into the stall and grabbed a bunch of toilet paper in a panicked hurry, still not realizing that we were in a freaking hospital. When I did realize this, I ran out of the bathroom and waved my arms around like a madwoman.  
"Help! Help! He's bleeding all over the place!" A nurse ran up to me and attempted, and failed, to calm me down. I pushed her away and ran back towards the bathroom. Then, someone gripped my arm firmly and I felt a sharp pain on my neck. Then, everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
Jak's POV:  
**My shattered memories still haunt me in both my moments awake and my dreams, some days aren't so bad as others, but seeing Den in pain, seeing him bleed there before me from the pain I had caused him. The darkness decided to pick my worst memories to haunt me, the first was the first time I had tried to sleep with Den, being a naive child at the time and being told I was different than the Norway, made me think I wasn't good enough for him to be with. I was beat for thinking that I deserved him more than Norway, just one way how I received my scars. The memory faded I wanted to cry and scream I hate the dark, I hate being alone even more. The memories shifted to one of the worst I have. War was raging around me as I fought for my life; the guns blazed as men rushed into a small battle that no one would remember. The men of the small army were told I was a man and they were to protect me, unfortunately they found the truth and I was killed. This time I really did screamed out, shifting out of my dark memory filled dreams into a pair of strong arms in the back of a small car.  
"Jak, it ok, I've got you, you're ok. Nothing happened, you're alive." Mathias whispered softly in my ear as my heart pounded so fast it felt like it was going to pop straight out of my chest.  
"M-Mathias?" I was almost in tears as I buried my head in his chest. With his arms clasped tightly around me, I felt safe.  
"Ja I'm right here, I'm fine." He rubbed my back softly, I tried my best to hold back the tears; I hated crying infront of him it made me feel like I was weak.  
I looked up at him, "Are you ok? Did I break it?"  
He had a bandage on his nose but it didn't look broken, he smiled at me. "Nope not broken, I'm fine."  
"Good..." I smiled slightly at him. I remembered what I had told Brianna and blushed turning away from him and looking up front just noticing Brianna with a slightly devious smile and Brit driving."Iggy I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"  
"No its fine I'm used to that sort of thing. Everyone has nightmares." He cut me off. I smiled sadly.  
"Still I'm so sorry." I laid my forehead against the cool window as we drove to the flats. I felt Mathias reach across the small space and take my hand squeezing it lightly to let me know he was here for me. I whispered against the glass speaking Danish hoping he would too and know I didn't want the others to understand. "Thank you."  
"It was my fault I grabbed you." His voice sound better whenever he spoke Danish, it matched his rough, rugged voice making it sound softer than English ever did. I loved just listening to him go on and on. "If I hadn't done that, you wouldn't have been sedated and had your nightmare."  
I shrugged, "It would have happened anyways."  
He picked my hand up lightly and kissed, I turned to look at him. "I love you Jakkubiina Thomasen."  
I blushed at the way he said my name. "I love you too, Mathias Køhler."  
He smiled and kissed my hand gently again. "I'm still sorry for that whole thing."  
"Mathias..." I thought for a moment did I really want to ask this?  
"Ja?" He looked at me with his beautiful sea blue eyes.  
"I was wondering if maybe we could have sex?" I blushed and took my hand back laying both down in my lap twiddling my thumbs, hoping he didn't think I was crazy.  
"You... want... to... have... sex... with me?" He thought for a long time between each word, pounding in the fact I was asking for sex.  
"Ja Mathias I want to give you every part of me."  
"Well I have to run out and buy condoms. Unless you really want-"  
"I swear to the gods if you don't wear a condom you'll lose that precious dick of yours." He stared at me for a minute then laughed.  
"Alright Jak I'll run out as soon as we get home."  
"You better." I muttered as I rested my head on his shoulder. He took my hand again just holding on to me like he never wanted to let go. "Mathias?"  
"Hm?"  
"Thank you..." I said looking back out the window.  
"For what? I haven't even gotten you to bed yet."  
I shrugged, "Loving me, and letting me live with you."  
"Of course where would I be without my little Greenland." He leaned over and kissed my neck softly.  
"Ok you two stop the Danish we don't understand!" Brianna looked back at us.  
"Will do!" Mathias returned to english. I was always surprised how quickly he could change languages so simply. "Jak here was just asking me if-"  
I quickly covered his mouth with my hand, making me blush. Brianna winked and Iggy sighed, "Can you please keep that to yourselves?"  
Mathias licked my hand slightly and I let go. "Sure we can do that right Jak?"  
"Ja..." I blushed and giggled as he nibbled my earlobe.  
He moved down lower to my neck biting me softly, I moaned softly making Brianna turn and stare. I blushed at the attention, but Mathias didn't mind in fact, he cherished it. He turned my face to his and he kissed my lips passionately. I blushed, I was still unused to this whole being a lover thing. I felt like a child clumsily trying to return his kisses not knowing what to do with my body. I noticed Brianna turn away and blush, Iggy looked at us in the rearview mirror.  
"Can you two save the love making for the flat?" Iggy snapped.  
Mathias ignored him and continued to kiss me grazing his tongue against my lip. I didn't quite understand so he tickled me making me open my mouth as he took his chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. I felt my blush darken as slid his tongue over mine. I felt his hand run up my leg, sending shivers of pleasure through my body. I wanted him so badly, I craved touching him feeling his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. The car hit a few bumps and we were tossed, him landing on top of me in an awkward position. I blushed deeper and tried to move out from under him. Unfortunately Mathias is the dominant personality and wouldn't let me move. He resumed kissing me moving his knee between my legs. I blushed at the intrusion still unsure of everything going on. Suddenly the car came to a stop and Mathias was jolted up off me. I sat up quickly wondering what just happened, when I noticed Iggy's glare I wanted to shrink into the seat.  
"Do you two ever listen?!" He was really pissed.  
Mathias, who was now stuck in a very awkward place between the seats, muffled voice came from where I assume his head was. "You need to get that stick out of your ass, we weren't going that far just kissing!"  
"I don't care save it for some other time."  
"B-but..." Mathias removed himself for the seats. His hair was more messy than it's normal. I smiled and played with it making him blush, I giggled as he made little faces as adjusted his hair. He took my hand and kissed it lightly, I blushed a little and Mathias smiled against my skin.  
"Jeg elsker dig min smukke kæreste~." I whispered kissing his cheek lightly.  
"Jeg elsker også dig min lille Grønland~" He kissed my neck in return.  
We arrived at the apartment complex Iggy helped Bri out of the car, still giving Mathias the You're-lucky-I-don't-kill-you-for-that look. I blushed slightly as Mathias smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist as soon as I got out of the car kissing the back of my neck lightly. He took my hand squeezing it, he let go then started walking away.  
"M-Mathias why are you leaving me?!" I called after him.  
"To the store, to buy the condoms~!" He smiled as he walked away.  
I blushed darkly as Bri laughed so hard that she almost fell on the ground. "You really did it?! You asked him?!"  
"Of course I asked him, I don't lie!" I was going to hit her. Iggy smiled slightly and nodded knowing that this was one of the better decisions I had ever made.  
"You might wanna put on the underwear he got you... you know it might turn him on a bit." Iggy blushed and both Bri and I fell over laughing. "Its not funny now you stupid Danes can stop fighting!"  
I shrugged, "We are always going to fight... Just who we are..."  
He nodded and hit the elevator button. "How long do you think this is going to last with him."  
"I hope for the rest of our lives but..." I trailed off. I really hadn't thought that far, what if it didn't last that long?  
"But that is nearly impossible." Iggy finished my sentence.  
I nodded and looked away trying to hide the tears that were burning my eyes. He was right it was stupid to think that this relationship would ever work out. I heard some harsh whispers go back and forth between Bri and him. Then felt his hand on my shoulder.  
"Jakkubiina, I didn't mean for it to sound that harsh..."  
I shook my head, "Nej, you're right I'm just a child for believing that this could possibly be a good relationship."  
"You never know you two have been through so much... How many years has it been that you two have been together? 800?" The elevator arrived and we stepped on, hitting the button for Floor 20.  
"751 years we have known each other, 198 years that I have been under his reign. I have been living with him for the past six months." I rattled it off quickly blushing at how stupid it sounded that I could remember everything about us.  
"That is one of the longest relationship two reps have ever had where they love one another. You two have a strong bond, I doubt it can be broken very easily."  
"Like the red string." Brianna said cheerfully.  
"The what?" I looked at her, what could be so special about a red string?  
"The red string. There is this legend that two people are connected by a red string. It can never be broken or torn it's always there no matter what. It guides the two people together and they are supposed to be true lovers, meant to be."  
I snorted at the thought of Mathias and me ever being connected. "Like that could ever be true..."  
Iggy laughed, "You sound so hypocritical, you still believe in Thor and Mother Sea."

I blushed, "I don't... I just like the stories!"

"Oh really last time you got drunk, you were shouting that you had been created and

chosen by Mother Sea to be a rep." He teased me.  
"So? I was drunk at least I'm not sober when I claim to see fairies and unicorns!"  
"Guys please no more fighting!" Bri stood between us.  
Iggy sighed, "Jak look you never know how long something like this can last. It can go on until you are free and independent or..."  
"Until he loses me to someone else and my country is signed over..." A lump in my throat was starting to form. "I can pray that this last a long time, but I know it won't."  
The elevator arrived and we stepped on the ride was pretty silent the whole way up.

**(Sorry for the wait and that it's a bit short, school's taken over. Also, the next chapter is going to get sexual. Very sexual.)**


End file.
